Question: $7.977 \times 10^{-4} = {?}$
Solution: $7.977 \times 10^{-4} = 7.977 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99$ $7.977 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99 = 0.000\;797\;7$